Do You Love Me
by newyorkwoman1
Summary: Blair And Chuck Life Is Not What It Seems
1. Chapter 1

As Blair look out the window of her park avenue office over looking New York Blair wonder how her life has gotta to this point she is 28 with no children and has just got divorced which she is happy about and Sad about at the same time.

She happy that its over sad because what if its her last chance to have children and live the life she has always dream of since she was ten years old to be the perfect wife and mother but her marriage to Clark Kensington was far from that

Clark had treat her badly from the beginning really on they first date he had hardly spoke to her then when he had kiss her good night he had try to put his hand up her skirt which Blair had thought was a little to forward for a first date no less a date your mother had set up for you and things have just got worst from there but Blair's Mother didn't care she say Blair was marrying Clark no matter how much Blair didn't want to

Like her Mother told her Chuck has got married and never look back at her and she need to do the same.

Maybe Her Mother was right Chuck had got over her and got marry to Sarah Madison just because Sarah's family own hotels all over the world and Chuck and His Family wanted a piece of it and Sarah's Family was giving all the rights of the hotels to her when she turn 25 which meant Chuck would have all the rights to the hotels too

In a way Blair understood why Chuck had married Sarah but it still hurt just as much seeing how in the end Chuck's family hadn't make him marry Sarah like Blair's had make her marry Clark it have been Chuck Decision to marry Sarah in The End.

As Blair phone rings bring her back in to real life she wipe a tear from her eye and answer the phone like the BICTH everyone thinks she is Blair Waldorf speaking she says into the phone in a way that would make you jump in your shoes

But its only Serena call from L.A. to tell her what a goodtime she having and that Nate and Her are trying to have another baby like the two she has at home aren't enough

Blair tell Serena that's great and she happy for her but she think to herself will that ever be me will I ever be happy care free with a great husband and great children probably not but Blair will have to think about another time she have a fashion empire to run and didn't have time to chat all day And that's what she tell Serena and hangs up then thinking maybe she was a little harsh she send Serena a I am sorry I've been under so much stress at work email and Serena say she understand she talk to her in a few days when thing calm down for her

But Blair think she should write I am sorry I am a BICTH and cant be happy for anyone not even my best friend because I am so miserable with my own life and sign it The Worst Friend Ever B


	2. Chapter 2

As Blair look at herself in the mirror one last time before she go to the Met Gala Ball

She remember her first Met Gala Ball it had been 10 years ago and she look perfect then just like she does now she think to herself the gold dress she wears is simple grand with laces and beads all over it and the red lipstick she wears give it just the right pop it needs she has to look good tonight no better then good she has to look great

This would be her first event since her divorced but going to a event by herself was nothing new to Blair in the last years of her marriage to Clark she had when to all the events by herself ever Serena Wedding how how embarrassing she thought when you cant ever get your husband of five years to take you to your best friend's wedding when Blair had ask him to go to Serena Wedding He said He was tired from his flight and would be sleeping all day remembering those moments Blair knows she done the right thing by leaving him he wasn't going to be the husband Blair wanted then or Ever.

As She enter the ballroom She think how pretty everything look perfect really the red and white flower center pieces on the tables and the floor to ceiling window gives it just the right look Blair thinks to Herself

As Serean say Her name and calls Her over to the they table She takes Her seat next to Serena telling Her it was so nice of Her Mother to buy the table for them at 2500 a plate for ten people it was not a cheap night out but to Lily Bass 25000 is nothing when you were worth millions for being divorced three times and now worth billions being married to Chuck's Father Bart Bass.

Blair look around at the name cards at the table and saw Nate's cousin Tripp and His Wife and Isabel and Her Husband and then she see the two people names she never thought she see tonight less alone at Her table

Chuck Bass and Sarah Madison Bass as She see they names she almost choke on her water and Serena ask if shes ok and Blair says I am fine care to tell me why Chuck and his hotel whore bag of a wife is sitting at our table

Serena says Her mother had ask them and she didn't think it was a big deal since your over Chuck aren't you she says to Blair and Blair nods and says of course you know I am over Chuck its just well its just I don't like his wife that's all

But Serena doesn't buy it for one minute she knows Blair not over Chuck and She knows Chuck not over Blair no matter what they want everyone else to believe Serena know better.

Blair mind races she cant believe she'll be sitting with Chuck and his Wife all night and with no date how was she going to get through tonight.

As Chuck and His Wife waited for the driver to pull they limo to the underground parking lot so the paparazzi wont get they pictures because no one takes Chuck bass picture unless they pay for it.

As Chuck waited he notice a limo with W Designs on the license plate and think it must be Blair's limo but since when did she get her own limo must have been in her divorced settlement Chuck think to himself as he sitting in the back of his own limo he think back to aday two months ago when he read on gossip girl about Blair's divorced he was happy for her really he had known Blair hadnt never really love Clark and out of everything Blair wanted in her marriage love was the most important thing.

Chuck knew that for sure but the news was also upsetting to Chuck because that meant Blair would be going out on dates with new mens and might ever marry someone else someday someone she might love and Chuck couldnt stand to see that he didn't care really when Blair was marry to Clark because he knew Blair didn't love Clark but the thought of her with someone she might love drive him crazy and he was not going to stand for that that's for sure he knows he should want blair to move on but why should she get to move on when no matter what Chuck makes people believe and makes himself believe sometime he hadn't move on from Blair

And two weeks ago when he ask Serena to put Blair at his table she was more then happy to help him out since Serena is only one who know how he really feel about Blair and make sure she didn't come with a date he tell Serena and Serena says ok knowing Blair wont ever ask about a bringing a date


	3. Chapter 3

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO I NEED SOME WORK WITH SO I KNOW IT NOT PERFECT BUT IM TRYING SO I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE YOU REVIEWS AND KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY THANKS I WILL BE POST NEW CHAPTERS EVERYDAY


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck wife scream His Name as She trying to get his attention where do you go what were you thinking about She Asked

I hate when you just space out like that she says before getting out of the limo to go inside

Sorry was all Chuck could say how could he tell his wife of five years that he was thinking about his recently divorced ex girlfriend

As they enter the room Chuck could see Blair sitting at his table just as planned but as always Sarah wanted to make the rounds and talk to everyone there

He knows she will shit a brick when she see Blair at they table but he will deal with that later as much is Sarah doesn't like Blair she'll never make a scenes about it now here anyway

As Chuck smiles and nods at everyone they talk to He only half listening to what they saying because he cant wait to get to the table and see Blair Making they way to the table Sarah finally see Blair but says nothing to Chuck about it ever though Chuck knows its eating her inside

As they walk to they table Chuck notice how Blair didnt have that dead look on her face anymore there's a spark back in her eyes again and in that moment Chuck fell in love with her a little more if that even possible

She looks happy and a little nervous he also notice which he hopes was because she find out he was going to be there because he knows he nervous to see her

Evening all Chuck Says as He arrive at the table With His arm around His wife

Blair looks up and her heart stops and breaks at the same time stops because after not talking to Chuck for over three years she cant believe he that close to her again she hasn't talk to him since she had send him that text message three years ago a message which she regret sending everyday since sure she saw him at events but she always keep away from him at all cost but she would have to talk to him tonight there was not getting around it what would she say she thought to herself and her heart break because his arms is around his wife

Which means in Blair eyes that he has to be happy because if not why would he be that way with her but like Serena told her people do and say one thing and feel another way on the upper east side its all for show but Blair couldnt understand that why would you want people to think you are happy when you arent and why would you want to be with someone you didn't love and act like you did in her marriage she never act like she was happy when she wasn't everyone know she wasn't happy in her marriage unlike everyone on the upper east side Blair waldorf wasn't a actress

Evening to you too everyone at the table said back to Chuck and his Wife everyone but Blair that is as they took they seats

Sarah you dress is lovely blair says to her and being the perfect upper east woman she smile and say thank you.

You dress is lovely to Blair even thought everyone at the table knows how much She dislike Blair

As Blair try not to look at Chuck Eric arrive at the table and blair is relieved to see him because she think he doesnt have a date and he can be her's date for the night but he says he does have a date he's just running late and will be here shortly but he also says that he's date will be sitting at another table with his own family so blair is happy for that she just hope Eric doesn't spent the whole night at his date table leaving her all alone:(

Just then The music starts and Nate Asked Serena does she want to dance but she look at Blair before she answer to see if its ok to leave her at the table with Chuck even thou there still eight more people at the table

Blair smile and nods giving Serena the its ok look and Then Nate and Serena head for the dance floor that's when Blair excuse herself and says she going to the ladies room to powder her nose

As Blair leave the table Chuck know this maybe his only chance to talk to her alone and asked Eric to asks Sarah to dance and as they go to the dance floor he leaves the table looking for Blair and he found her just leaving the ladies room.


	5. Chapter 5

AS I SAY BEFORE THIS IS MY FIRST TIME TRYING TO WRITE SO IM NOT VERY GOOD I ALSO HAVE DYSLEXIA SO I LEAVE WORDS OUT AND AND DONT ALWAYS SPELL THINGS RIGHT AND I PUT WORDS WHERE THEY SHOULD BE OTHER WORDS AND I LEAVE S AND ING AND LL AND THINGS LIKE THAT OUT OF THE WORDS SO I ASK YOU TO BARE WITH ME I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR THANKS YOU I REALLY LIKE FEEDBACK ON WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORYLINE SO FAR ITSS GOING TO GET BETTER


	6. Chapter 6

WALDORF was all He Said but it took Blair breath away as She look at Him giving Her best I am over you look

Funny running into you by the ladies room Bass but I shouldn't be shocked your probably just meeting one of your whores now if you excuse me I should be getting back to our friends she said and then just turn and walk away from him

Chuck hadn't even got a chance to say anything to her

He was wondering what would make Blair say such things to him sure he had done mean things to her in the past but she had also done just as many mean things to him

Sure he did keep whores all over town But he wasn't meet one then he had just went to the ladies room to talk to her only her why couldn't she just shut up and listening to what he had to say.

Blair couldn't believe She had just ran into him meeting one of His whores everyone in New York knew He keep whores all over town so why was She so shocked Chuck had never been faithful to a woman in His Life He couldn't even be faithful to His Whores let alone His Wife so meet one of his whores at a events wasnt nothing new for him to do but it always make Blair wonder why if Chuck was willing to be unfaithful to His Wife why wasnt He willing to be unfaithful with Her Why didnt He ever ask her to have an affair with him even when Blair had Threw herself at him three years ago begging him to have a affair with her he had just told her he wasnt interested

When Blair got back to the table Serena was there and asked Her where She had been and was She ok telling her She was a white as a ghost Blair wanted to tell her she felt like she had just saw a ghost but she just told Serena She wasnt feeling good and need to leave making her excuses to everyone at the table she was so glad to see Chuck hadn't make his way back to the table yet.

She was almost out the door when Chuck caught her by her arm and ask her what her problem with him was Blair just look at Him and said I don't know what your talking about I don't have a problem with you I don't even know you anymore

Chuck just smile he's signature smile and says so I see you running out early is that because you don't have a date or because I am at your table and you wanna jump across the table and have you way with me right there in front of everyone

Blair says now Chuck you know im woman enough to go anywhere by myself I've never need a man and I don't need one right now and run from you why would I ever run from you take you u must be dreaming I will never let you touch me again

Is that so chuck said well you prove that with your divorced and everyone knows no man can tame are melt the heart of the ice princess of the upper east isnt that what gossip girl calls you expect for me of course I can make you melt in second with just one touch one kiss and we both know it and with saying that he pull blair closer to him she can smell his aftershave the same aftershave he wore when they were together blair breath it in for a moment them she pulls back and says I ll never melt for you chuck bass you make me sick and goes to walk away but as she walk away chuck stop her and say that not what that text message you send me three years ago said it said was how much you love me and you understood why I couldn't marry you and that you wanted to how affair with me did it not

Blair is stunned she cant believe chuck would say that to her so she just say let go of me you hurting me and walks to her limo with tears in her eyes

Once inside she thinks back to that night she had been so drunk that night she didn't even remember sending it until she saw the message the next day and she was so ashamed but everything she say in the message was true she did love chuck and she would have been just one of his whore but he didn't even think she good enough to be one of his whore

As Chuck watch Blair leave he still couldn't believe that after not talking to her in three years all he could say was mean hate things to her but to be truthful he shouldn't be shocked they had always been hot headed around each other never letting the other one have the upper hand but tonight he had won the fight with blair but won what he wasn't sure

When he returned to the table Sarah asked where he had been and he said talking to Mark Smith about opening up hotels in mexico he wasn't lieing he had saw Mark Smith on his way back to the table and give him a nods and said they talk about hotels opening in mexico on Monday but truth was that only had took a minute two at the most and as he look at his watch he have been gone for hour but to truthful he had been at the bar for most of it getting as drunk as he could after his talk with blair and he was going to get drunk before the night ended and try to drink her away like he had be trying to do for five years


End file.
